Kogenta Cosplay
Son véritable nom est'' ''Bruno Moulinneuf mais on le connait sous le nom de''' Kogenta Cosplay', Son domaine d'activité principal sur youtube est consacré au Cosplay Description ''"Hey les tigrés ! (oui si vous me suivez vous êtes des tigrés, patience vous allez comprendre ^^) Cosplayer Français depuis 2009, mon fond de commerce si je puis dire c'est principalement les cosplay de personnages liés d'une manière ou d'une autre soit avec un félin, soit avec une apparence non-humaine, soit soit avec une histoire ou un pouvoir particulier... Mais pour beaucoup d'entre-vous je suis principalement cosplayer de Chat Noir de la série Miraculous !" Kogenta Cosplay est principalement devenu connu internationalement pour son Cosplay de Chat Noir en duo avec sa partenaire Candy-candy Cosplay en Ladybug, pour réinterpréter dans Paris en "Live Action" les épisodes du dessin animé français "Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" La liste cosplay est longue et les univers sont variés ! *'ALYS' **Syla genderbend "Standard" **Syla genderbend "Plage" **Syla genderbend "Echo" *'Code Lyoko' **William Dunbar "Lyoko-guerrier" *'Créations Personnelles' **Dan Hovekat "18 ans" **Dan Hovekat "21 ans" **Dan Hovekat "Victorien" *'Danny Fantome' **Danny Fantôme *'Descendants' **(Oc) Elias, fils de Elsa Harry Potter **Harry Potter "Uniforme" (Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers) **(Oc) Kog "Uniforme - film 1 et 2" *'Kingdom Hearts' **Roxas "Casual" (Kingdom Hearts II) **Roxas "Organisation" (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) **Roxas "Noël" (Créa) **Kog (Kingdom Hearts Union χ Cross *'La Reine des neiges' **Elsan d'Arendelle Genderbend "Couronnement" **Elsan d'Arendelle Genderbend "Glace" *'Les Supers Nanas' **Balèze *'Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir' **Adrien Agreste **Adrien Agreste "Hiver" (Créa) **Adrien Agreste "Charms of The Future" **Chat Noir **Chat Noir "Breakdance" (Créa) **Chat Noir "Plage" (Créa) **Chat Noir "Charms of The Future" **Cocciboy *'Onmyou Taisenki' **Byakko No Kogenta "Saison 1" **Byakko No Kogenta "School" (Créa) **Byakko No Kogenta "Goth" (Créa) **Byakko No Kogenta "Moderne Force" (Créa) **Byakko No Kogenta "Kingdom Hearts Style" (Créa) *'Pokémon' **Voltali "Gijinka" *'Sonic le Hérisson' **Sonic "Gijinka" (Créa) *'Teen Titans' **Beastboy "Custom 1" (Créa) **Beastboy "Custom 2" (Créa) Thématiques et Vidéos La chaine comporte 5 playlists principales : *'Clip Cosplays (CMV)' :Cette playlist comme le nom l'indique, regroupe les vidéos sur fond faites sur fond musicaux : :*MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" Ep04 - Climatika :*MIRACULOUS "Halloween Disney" (Kooky Spooky) :*MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" - RE: Ep01 - Volpina :*"Avenir" ALYS :*MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" - Ep03 - Le Dessinateur :*MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" - Spécial été :*MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" - Ep02 - Lady Wifi :*MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" - Ep01 - Volpina :*"In My World" by Candy-candy-Cosplay :*"Dans Mon Monde" par Candy-candy-Cosplay :*Japan Tours 2015 - ALYS - par Candy-Candy Cosplay :*Onmyou Taisenki - Cosplay Clip *'Conventions' :Ici vous retrouvez en résumé vidéo les journées passées lors des conventions et salons :*MIRACULOUS "Live Convention" - Ep03 - Japan Expo 18e Impact :*À la rencontre de Thomas Astruc & Sébastien Thibaudeau (Comic Con 2016) :*MIRACULOUS "Live Event" - 01 Journées du patrimoine :*MIRACULOUS : À la rencontre de Thomas Astruc 2 par Kogenta Cosplay :*VOXWAVE Japan Expo 2016 (Conférence + Showcase ALYS) :*MIRACULOUS "Live Convention" - Ep01 - Japan Expo 17e Impact :*ANNONCE : Japan Expo 2016 :*Epitanime 2016 - 23e Edition - Cosplays Miraculous :*Ladybug X Chat Noir Cosplay - Japan Zone 2016 :*Allons sauver Pariiiiiiiiiiis !!! :*Japan Party 2016 - 6e Edition - Cosplays Miraculous :*MIRACULOUS : Meet with Thomas Astruc by Kogenta Cosplay :*MIRACULOUS : À la rencontre de Thomas Astruc par Kogenta Cosplay :*Paris Manga 2016 - 21e Edition - Cosplays Miraculous :*Paris Manga 2015 - 20e Edition - Par Kogenta Cosplay :*Japan Expo 2015 - 16e Impact - par Kogenta Cosplay :*Japan Party 2015 - 5e Edition - par Kogenta Cosplay :*Japan Tours 2015 - ALYS - par Candy-Candy Cosplay :*Japan Expo 2012 - 13e Impact (Dimanche) - Yatta par Kogenta Cosplay :*Paris Cosplay 2011 (Dimanche) Yatta - Par Kogenta Cosplay :*Japan Expo 2010 - 11e Impact (Jeudi) - Presta Kingdom Hearts par Kogenta Cosplay *'Concours / Contest' :En tant que cosplayer il a évidemment pu participer à certains concours, et vous pouvez retrouver les prestations ici :*MIRACULOUS - Concours Cosplay - Japan Expo 17e Impact :*JapanTours Festival 2016 (Concours)- Elsan d'Arendelle :*Japan Expo 2015 - 16e Impact (Concours Jeudi) - Elsan D'Arendelle *'MMD' :Cette playlist n'est pas vraiment consacrée au cosplay, voir même pas du tout en fait mais aux créations MMD autours des univers qu'il j'apprécie :*MMD ALYS - Code Voxwave :*MMD Stage - THE VOICE - Live Shows :*MMD Stage - THE VOICE - The Battles V.2 :*MMD Stage - THE VOICE - The Blinds Auditions V.2 :*MMD Libérée Délivrée - ALYS :*MMD Arino Mama De - ALYS (Hatsune Miku Dub) *'Directs Youtube' :Comme son nom l'indique, toutes les vidéos en direct ! :*Ladybug & Chat Noir Swimsuit (LIVE) :*Live... parce qu'on a envie XD :*Retour sur : JAPAN TOURS FESTIVAL 4 :*Live de f'in d'année - Team MIRACULOUS "Live Cosplay" (2017) :*Live de Décembre (2017) :*Live Post Harajuku :*Unboxing Paquet Youtube + Debrief Soirée Zag Heroez :*Live du 08 Janvier (2017) :*Live du 31 ! (23H30 --- 2h35 - France 2016) :*Live de fin d'année (2016) :*FAQ en direct (suite) :*Kogenta Cosplay - F.A.Q des 400 Likes :*Make-up : Byakko no Kogenta Ainsi que playlists 6 secondaires : *'Calendrier de l'Avent "MIRACULOUS" - 2017 ' :Cette playlist montre étape par étape comment nous réalisons nos vidéos cosplay :*Déc Présentation :*Déc L'évolution du projet :*Déc Le Choix de l'épisode :*Déc Rédaction du scénario (Partie 1 - Le découpage) :*Déc Rédaction du scénario (Partie 2 - L'écriture) :*Déc Le casting secondaire :*Déc Tournage (Partie 1 - Lieux et dates) :*Déc Tournage (Partie 2 - Moteur... Action !) :*Déc Tournage (Partie 3 - Le fond vert) :*Déc Post-production (Partie 1 - Derushage et BAB) :*Déc Post-production (Partie 2 - Les effets spéciaux) :*Déc Les previews :*Déc Diffusion et Tipeee :*Déc Interview Aure Magik :*Déc Interview Hinaqua :*Déc Interview Mery Frost :*Déc Interview Gabriel :*Déc Interview PinkSpirit :*Déc Interview Serval création :*Déc Interview Izumi :*Déc Interview Nico Sparrow :*Déc Interview MediaProductionfr :*Déc Direct ! *'Calendrier de l'Avent "MIRACULOUS" - 2016 ' :Durant le mois de décembre tous les jours nous vous proposions une nouvelle vidéo en rapport avec les "Live Cosplay", vous découvrirez un portrait de cosplayers ou encore une fiche d'un des lieux de Paris vu dans nos épisodes. :*Déc Marinette / Ladybug Par Candy-candy Cosplay :*Déc Le Trocadéro & La tour Eiffel :*Déc Adrien / Chat Noir Par Kogenta Cosplay :*Déc La Place des Vosges :*Déc Alya Césaire Par Unverse Cosplay :*Déc Boulangerie Boris Lumé :*Déc Nino Lahiffe Par Kaiten Ao :*Déc Le Pont des Arts :*Déc Marinette Dupain-Cheng Par Asy Sthesy :*Déc La Place du Châtelet :*Déc Adrien Agreste Par Pauvriche Cosplay :*Déc Le Musée du Louvre :*Déc Ladybug "Bal" Par Yuka-Riine :*Déc Le Metro de Paris :*Déc Chat Noir "Bal" par Shivi Chan :*Déc Princess Crepe :*Déc Volpina par Aure Magik Cosplay :*Déc La plage de Barneville :*Déc Lady Wifi par Hinaqua Cosplay :*Déc Disneyland Paris :*Déc Nathaniel / Le Dessinateur :*Déc Les conventions :*Déc Le Vidéaste par MediaProductionfr :*Déc Giveway de Noël *'MIRACULOUS, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat noir' :Pour les fans de Miraculous, cette playlist est pour eux car ils pouvez retrouver toutes les vidéos cosplay de cette serie (Hormis les vidéos en direct) *'La Reine des Neiges (Genderbend)' :Libéréeeeeeeeeeee, Délivréeeeeeeeeeee ! Pour les fans de la Reine des neiges, cette playlist est pour eux car ils pouvez retrouver toutes les vidéos cosplay de leur film Disney favoris. *'ALYS' :Vocaloid vous connaissez ? Eh bien Alys c'est la même chose mais en version française et sous Alter/Ego, le tout developpé par Voxwave. *'Onmyou Taisenki' :Si vous ils ne connaissent pas, c'est pas grave car c'est un anime Japonais très peu connu, mais Kogenta adore ! Récompenses :Kogenta à reçu quelques récompenses principalement en rapport avec les concours cosplay auquel il a participé :*Prix Coup de Cœur du jury (Elsan d'Arendelle) - Japan Tours Festival 2016 :*3ème Prix prestation Groupe (Byakko no Kogenta) - Japan Expo 2011 Chaines annexes Kogenta possède aussi deux autres chaines sur des thématiques différentes : *'MMTprod' : La MMTprod est une chaine ou plutôt une production, qui a pour but principal de reprendre en version web et avec un regard de fan, les plus grands jeux ou émissions télévisées des années 1990 à nos jours avec toutes fois quelques créations inédites ! Sur cette chaine Kogenta officie principalement en tant que Producteur, Réalisateur et animateur de web émissions *Anime et produit :*''BuZZ! (Jeu) :*''Le Juste Prix (Jeu) :*''MILLION''NAIRE, Cosplay Show (Jeu) :*''MILLIONNAIRE, L'envers de la roue (Jeu) :*''MILLIONNAIRE, 5 ans le Best-Of (Divertissement) :*''Phénomène Code Lyoko (Doncumentaire) :*''TITANIC : Le Grand Voyage (Doncumentaire) *Réalise et Produit :*''Le Maillon Faible (Jeu) :*''Les Choniques de Slayers (Divertissement) Apparitions à la Télévision En rapport principalement aux activités de MMTprod, Kogenta à fait trois apparition à la télévision. La première était en Décembre 2011 dans l'émission "Morandini!" sur Direct 8 pour la promotion de l'émission "Le Plus Grand Fan" auquel il à participé La seconde était le même soir puisque il s'agissait de l'émission "Le Plus Grand Fan" sur TF6 dans lequel il faisait l'objet d'un reportage sur sa passion des jeux télé La 3ème et la plus récente était le 23 Février dernier dans l'émission "Dites-le à Baba" sur C8 pour parler de la même chose et de faire une démo en plateau. Liens *'Chaine Youtube' *'Page Facebook' *'Twitter' *'Instagram' *'Tumblr' Galerie (Visuels) Ava6.png Ava4.jpg Ava3.jpg Cworld10.jpg Couvfbnoel.jpg Couv10.jpg Kogenta Cosplay 2.png Kogenta Cosplay.png Galerie (Miniatures Vidéos) Halloween 2.jpg live event 02.jpg JE2018.jpg Live Cosplay RE 01-1.jpg Japan Party - 2017.jpg Avenir.jpg Betisier partie 3.jpg Betisier partie 2.jpg Betisier partie 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-03-20h05m51s254.png Halloween.jpg Live Cosplay 03.jpg Live Event 01.jpg Live Cosplay spé.jpg Live Cosplay 02-2-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-19-02h36m01s1.png JE2017.jpg Live Cosplay 02.jpg Live Cosplay 01-2.jpg Epitanime 2016.jpg Rouge-2-0.jpg Japan Party - 2016.jpg Miraculous PM.jpg Rouge-2.jpg Japa Tours Festival Concours - 2015.jpg Japan Expo - 2015.jpg Paris Manga - 2015.jpg Japan Party - 2015.jpg Catégorie:Plus de 100 000 Abonnés Catégorie:Lifestyle Catégorie:Plus de 100 vidéos Catégorie:Séries Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Cosplayers Catégorie:Youtubers de 2011